Attack of the Fruits
Attack of the Fruits is a random level made by UlyssesK402. In this level, the only enemy is the fruit. Info You start with text saying: "It is the year 2542. The fruits have come to life and are trying to take over, killing humans, many by many. Can you stop them?" As you start, a melon comes out of nowhere in attempt to kill you. Some characters got attacked on the first frame in test! Now it could be sure that they ALL do. If you survive, you see a tree and an Irresponsible Dad NPC saying "The fruits are attacking!" Then, a pineapple with a javelin jumps from the leaves of the tree in attempt to kill the Irresponsible Dad NPC. You move on. As you keep strolling, you see a house, which a Pumpkin covered with Spikes knocks the Moped Couple out of their house! After a while, the pumpkin floats up to make it easier to move on. You go up a hill, and a pumpkin with a javelin comes out of the sky in attempt to kill you! Then, you keep going up and you see a Wheelchair Guy NPC just lying on his back, but then you hear him say out load "Save me!" as a Watermelon with a bunch of axes comes down to kill the NPC. That fruit floats up too in order to make it easy to progress. You come across a piece of Custom Background (although, the level already has a background) with buildings on it. A pineapple throws a Trash Can at you from what could be a "Z Axis." You come across a Segway Guy NPC that also says "OK. Now lets activate it for this person to see if he/she can test it..." One would think that the NPC does not notice the player, though. You hear the boosters activate. Then, you go into the boosters and on top of the building. You see a trashcan, but then it gets thrown at you, revealing a melon behind it. As you move on, you see a Helicopter Man NPC building a bridge, which gets destroyed by a Pumpkin, a Watermelon, and a Pineapple. He also says "I blame the fruits for doing that!" An arrow points out that you need to go to where the bridge was into the hole. You can also a a walking Segway Guy NPC get killed by a pumpkin using a trash can! Once you go to the bottom of the hole, a Moped Man NPC is seen walking. As he walks, he is crushed by a rock falling from the ceiling! Though one may think it has nothing to do with fruit, it can help to imagine that a fruit like a Melon just threw it from a hole in the roof of the cave. As you move, a weight saying that it weighs "OVER 9000!!!" tries to fall on you, possibly dropped by another fruit. If you survived all through, you see a melon that says "Let me see how I can deal with you." to the player. Then, it hops back. It then mutates into the "Melon Boss" with a health bar in the ground. This boss is bigger than all the fruits found in the Level and is more threatening. It has a torso out of melons, arms made of melons, no legs, a pumpkin for a head and a Pineapple for an eye. At first, you see a "!" that highlights where a "ITS OVER 9000!!!" weight will fall. Then, you can hit him. He starts swinging his arm, and you have to time it to hit him again. You STILL have to time him to hit him again. The final hit STILL has to be timed. You have to time it right or instead of falling off the cliff, he will jump at you and never fall. At the end, you see an outro of the Melon Boss falling to his death. Once you see him turn into a pile of Melon Juice, you win after some seconds. Trivia * This is one of Ulysses Inspired levels. It was inspired from LWpeterson's "Easter Bunny Ninja" level. There are several differences, though. Like one is that instead of the one enemy being a Bunny Ninja you have several enemies which are all fruit. * This is one of the most random levels by this author. * This took a long time to make. It took the most effort at the boss fight. * In the point where you see the first piece of Custom Background, you see a building saying "BUTTS" stacked on each other. * In the Boost Testing Scene, you can see a poster on the building you make it to the top of saying "NO FRUITS!" There is also fruit juice on it. You can even see Melon Juice! * The boss is easy to defeat if you are really good at timing. * The author had to use Helicopter Man to make sure the level was possible. * The level is sometimes Processor Hungry, meaning that it lags a lot. This is because of how much shapes and triggers were put into it. * The reason why the author chose a monster made of Melons for the boss at the end was because the level was about fruit trying to kill you, so this would most suit the level. * The boss shares voices with Lawnmower Man. However, the fruit before it (which possibly could be the melon boss in main form) does not, as when you see it say "Let me see how I can deal with you," you don't hear anything. * When the boss comes up, some epic music is heard. The music stops once the outro comes into play. * The Melon Boss is planned to make more appearances, and if a Wiki for this author can come out once he is known enough, he will have his own artical. * If you time him wrong on the last hit, the Melon Boss instead of falling jumps at you and kills you, and can't fall unless you can survive to push him off. * There is a way to cheat pass the level all the way to the boss with several characters- even Helicopter Man! * The boss MUST be completed to win the level. You can't skip. * The level is hilarious, but at the same time it is equally difficult. However, there is not much of negative reception seen, oddly. Category:Adventure Levels